Answer
by Ren Afrezya
Summary: "Kita putus,"/"Eh? Kenapa ssu?"/"Kau lucu, Ryou,"/ Bagaimana kalau Kise Ryouta, seorang model terkenal, ternyata memiliki alter ego dan bukan Akashi? Dan juga di benci oleh seluruh sekolah bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Pair! AkaKise AkashiKise


ANSWER

.

By Ren Afrezya

I Hope You Can Enjoy It.. ^^

.

Rintik hujan turun kian deras di suatu sore. Suasana sekolah yang lengang menjadi ramai karena suara rintik hujan tersebut. Tanah coklat lapangan yang tadinya keras karena kekurangan air kini mejadi becek karena air yang terus-menerus menimpanya.

Di depan sebuah ruangan yang sudah sepi, seorang anak lelaki—pemuda—tengah menatap rintik-rintik hujan dengan pandangan datar. Tersirat sendu yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat jelas di kedua manik madu miliknya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum kecil, menyaratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Sebuah kerinduan yang telah sejak lama mennggerogoti hatinya.

Pemuda tersebut mendongak menatap langit kelabu. Tatapan sendu ia arahkan ke langit seakan sang langit dapat mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini.

"Akashi _cchi_ ," gumamnya lirih.

Kemudian, dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Membiarkan rintikan air membuat bajunya basah dan menempel di kulitnya. Rambut kuning mentarinya pun ia biarkan terguyur hujan, menempel ke keningnya karena basah. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tak ia hiraukan, guyuran hujan yang tengah ia rasakan seperti menyejukkan untuknya. Menyejukkan hatinya yang tengah bersedih. Membawa masalah-masalah yang terus mengikutinya tanpa henti.

Mengingat-ingat masalah itu membuatnya tertawa. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dewi fortuna sangat membencinya sehingga dia mendapat banyak masalah. Dia juga tidak mengerti dengan pikiran orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang entah kenapa suka sekali menyalahkannya. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti.

Pernah suatu kali, ada seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. seseorang itu membantunya ketika dia kesusahan. Membelanya saat dia disalahakan orang lain karena dia tidak bersalah. Memberinya tempat pulang yang hangat karena perhatian yang seseorang itu tunjukkan padanya begitu manis. Menunjukkan berbagai macam hal menyenangkan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan ketika seseorang itu menyatakan cintanya pada dia, Kise merasa sangat bahagia. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia, melupakan segala rasa sedih yang sebelumnya selalu menggelayuti hatinya.

Namun, sayangnya kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakannya itu harus hilang tanpa belum sempat dia merasakannya lebih lama. Orang yang sangat dia cintai itu pergi, meninggalkannya karena seuatu alasan yang tidak dia pahami, sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Heh.

Kise mendengus kecil mengingat alasan kenapa seseorang yang dicintainya itu meninggalkannya.

'Bukankah dia yang berkata akan selalu bersamaku?' tanya Kise sakartis. Dia ingat dengan janji yang orang itu lontarkan saat dia menyatakan cinta pada Kise.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Ryouta. Aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga hayat menjemput kita,"_ kata orang itu mengucap janji yang sangat manis, membuat hati Kise menangis bahagia.

'Dasar pembohong,' umpat Kise dalam hati.

Langkah kakinya yang tadinya lambat lama-kelamaan semakin cepat. Suara kecipak air yang terdengar selaras dengan langkah kakinya yang berlari cepat. Sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Aliran air yang membasahi wajahnya tak dapat ia ketahui air apakah itu. Akankah air hujan atau air mata miliknya. Kise hanya merasakan bahwa matanya memananas mengingat segala hal yang membuat paru-parunya sesak karena rasa sedih.

Kise mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia merasa beruntung karena jalan yang dilaluinya sedang sepi. Sejauh dia berjalan dia tidak menemui seorang pun yang melintas di jalan ini.

'Heh. Tentu saja.'

Kise mendengus pelan. Dia merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh tidak menyadari sesuatu yang sangat simpel. Mana ada orang yang mau berjalan-jalan di bawah guyuran hujan sederas ini? Selain itu, suasana pun sangat dingin. Tentu saja orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumah mereka yang hangat daripada merasakan dingin di bawah guyuran hujan seperti ini.

Kise terus berlari hingga langkah kakinya membawanya ke depan sebuah bangunan sederhana bertingkat dengan cat berwarna kuning dan putih yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Di pinggiran jalan menuju pintu depan rumah, taman kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga dengan berbagai macam warna menandakan kalau sang pemilik rumah sangat menyayangi bunga-bunga itu.

Kise melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah gerbang depan rumah tersebut. Dia membuka pintu gerbang dan melangkah masuk, melewati hamparan bunga di kanan dan kirinya yang terguyur hujan.

Sesampainya di pintu masuk rumah tersebut, Kise memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu tersebut agar terbuka. Kemudian Kise melangkah gontai menuju ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Suasana di rumah tersebut sangat tenang. 'Tidak biasanya,' batin Kise.

Biasanya saat Kise datang, dia akan disambut dengan tatapan sinis dari kedua kakaknya atau cacian dari ibunya yang mengatakan kalau dia anak yang tidak berguna, juga dari ayahnya yang terkadang mengatakan hal yang serupa dengan yang dikatakan ibunya. Atau bahkan lebih parah. Dan Kise jamin, jika ibunya melihatnya pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini, dia pasti langsung akan memarahinya dan menendangnya keluar.

" _Aku tidak ingin rumahku terkotori oleh kotoran dari orang tidak berguna sepertimu. Pergi dari sini,"_

Begitulah kira-kira yang akan ibunya katakan jika ia melihat Kise masuk dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Apalagi duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, sofa yang sangat disukai ibunya.

Namun, suasana saat Kise mendudukkan badannya di sofa sekarang ini sangat berbeda. Sangat sepi. Seperti tidak ada seorang pun di rumah.

Atau memang begitu?

Kise beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang bercat coklat dengan hiasan garis-garis coklat yang lebih gelap seperti kayu. Setelah Kise memasuki kamarnya, dia menjatuhkan tas basahnya di samping pintu. Tak lupa dia juga mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kise melangkah menuju satu-satunya kasur yang ada di kamarnya. Tanpa memedulikan kalau tubuhnya masih basah, Kise menjatuhkan tubuhya ke atas empuknya kasur. Mata madu miliknya menatap datar ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Bayangan seorang pemuda berambut merah melintas di kepalanya.

Kise tersebyum. Salah satu tangannya terulur, mencoba menggapai bayangan pemuda yang tanpa izin lewat di kepalanya.

Namun, tangan Kise hanya terngkat untuk menggapai udara kosong. Tak ada apapun di sana.

"Ha. Ha," Tawa kecil keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Tawanya terdengar hambar dan sarat akan kesedihan.

Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua manik mentari miliknya yang kini terlihat redup karena lapu kamar yang tidak ia nyalakan. Cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu jalan. Rintikan hujan di luar sana semakin lama semakin lebat, semakin deras.

"Aku merindukanmu, Akashi _cchi_ ," ucap Kise. Kerinduan dapat dirasa jelas dari suaranya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku _ssu_?" tanya Kise pada rintikan hujan. Air mata mulai menggenang kembali di wajah tampan—cantik—miliknya.

"Apa salahku padamu _ssu_?" Kise terisak. Tangannya yang tadi terangkat untuk menggapai udara kosong, kini dia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang meneteskan air mata.

"Apa salahku _ssu_?" Kise terisak lagi.

Air mata masih menetes turun dari kedua mata madu miliknya. Dia mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya agar dia dapat melupakan segala masalah yang dia hadapi. Tak terasa, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan membuatnya tertidur.

" _Oyasumi ssu_ Akashi _cchi,_ " salam Kise sebelum dia berkelana ke dunia mimpi.

/

" _Kita putus," sebuah suara menggema di koridor yang sepi senyap. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu, menandakan waktu siswa untuk pulang._

 _Pemuda yang mengatakan kata tersebut menatap datar pemuda di depannya._

 _Sang pemuda yang mengucapkan kata tersebut memiliki mata merah yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dia memiliki tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi—kalau tidak ingin disebut pendek._

 _Sedangkan pemuda di depannya memiliki surai secerah mentari dengan mata sewarna madu. Kedua manik madunya melebar terkejut mendengar dua kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh sang pemuda merah, Akashi._

" _Eh? Kenapa_ ssu _?" tanya sang pemuda kuning, Kise, pada pemuda di depannya. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung._

 _Akashi menatap datar kearah Kise. Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise._

" _Kenapa Akashi_ cchi _ingin memutuskanku_ ssu _?" Suara Kise sangat lirih saat menanyakan hal tersebut._

 _Pandangan Akashi pada Kise masih tetap datr. Bibirnya pun juga enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kise._

 _Kise menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi, tidak boleh. 'Kau tidak boleh menangis sekarang, Kise,' batin Kise menyemangati diri mereka sendiri._

" _Kenapa Akashi_ cchi _?" tanya Kise lagi. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis._

 _Akashi masih tetap bungkam. Entah dia enggan atau memang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kise._

 _Hening menyelimuti saat tidak ada dari kedua orang itu yang angkat bicara. Kise yang menunggu jawaban dari Akashi dan Akashi yang masih setia untuk bungkam._

 _Namun, keheningan tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Sebuah suara dari Akashi mengehancurkan keheningan yang ada._

" _Bertanyalah pada dirimu sendiri, Ryouta," ucap Akashi sebelum melangkah pergi dari tempat itu._

 _Kise menatap kepergian Akashi dengan pandangan sendu. Sekelebat pertanyaan menggantung di otaknya._

' _Apa salahku_ ssu _, Akashi_ cchi _.'_

 _Kise menatap punggung Akashi yang terlihat semakin kecil tatkala ia menjauh sebelum berbelok menuju keruangan entah apa._

 _Tubuhnya terjatuh. Kedua kakinya tertekuk membentur dinginnnya lantai. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir turun dari kedua manik madu miliknya._

" _Hiks." Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Disusul dengan isakan lain yang menyayat hati._

 _Ditengah suasana sepi sekolah sore itu, sang langit terlihat gelap seakan mengerti dengan perasaan Kise yang tengah sedih. Sang langit pun juga meneteskan air-air hujan yang mengguyur bumi seakan dia menemani Kise yang tengah menangis._

' _Apa salahku_ ssu _Akashi_ cchi _," isaknya dalam hati. Sekarang orang yang sangat dia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang akan melindunginya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak akan ada orang lagi yang menjadi rumahnya saat dia tengah sedih. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menemaninya saat dia ingin berbagi berbagai macam perasaan yang tengah dirasakannya._

 _Dan yang terpenting, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menyadari keberadaannya di dunia ini._

 _Hiks._

 _Satu isakan lolos kembali dari bibirnya yang bergetar. 'Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku,_ Kami-sama _,' teriak Kise dalam hati._

' _Sebegitu besarkah rasa bencimu padaku_?' sinisnya. _'Lalu, untuk apa kau membiarkan aku hidup selama ini,_ Kami-sama. _Apakah untuk hiburan dalam hidupmu yang selama ini memebosankan?'_

' _Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau bunuh aku,_ Kami-sama _?' Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari benaknya._

" _Mati ya?" Bibirnya menggumamkan salah satu kata pada pertanyaan yang tadi terlontar di benaknya._

" _Mungkin itu bisa dicoba," ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan pandangan kosong._

 _Langkah kakinya membawa Kise menuju atap. Dia membuka pintu atap saat dia sampai di ujung tangga. Langkah kakinya melangkah mantap menuju ke pagar yang membatasi atap dengan ruang kosong yang akan menjatuhkan siapapun ke tanah._

 _Sesampainya di pagar, Kise berhenti sejenak. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa lembut kulitnya. 'Menyenangkan.' Kedua mata sewarna madu miliknya menutup menikmati semilir angin tersebut._

 _Tak lama setelah itu, Kise membuka matanya dan menaikkan kakinya ke pagar. Dia berdiri di atas pagar seakan menantang angin yang tadi menerpa lembut kulitnya. Kedua tangan ia rentangkan lebar-lebar. Kepala ia dongakkan ke atas menatap langit biru yang tertutup awan kelabu, menyembunyikan sang mentari dan sinarnya dari bumi. Kemudian, Kise menatap ke arah bawah, ke arah jalan yang selalu dia lewati saat berada di sekolah. Benaknya mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika ia jatuh menghantam kerasnya jalan tersebut. Apakah akan sakit?_

" _Hmh." Dengusan pelan terlontar dari bibirnya. "Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Toh juga nantinya akan kutemukan jawabannya."_

 _Salah satu kaki Kise sudah siap untuk melangkah ke depan menuju ke udara kosong yang akan membawanya terjun bebas dari atap gedung sekolahnya. Dia pun juga sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi angin yang akan mengiringinya jatuh ke bawah._

 _Namun, niatnya itu harus pupus saat ia mendengar sebuah suara. "_ Jangan Mati. _"_

 _Kise tersentak. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang, namun tidak menemukan seorang pun disana._

' _Eh? Suara tadi, milik siapa?' tanya benaknya heran. Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kiri, mencari pemilik suara tersebut._

 _Namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun disana kecuali Kise._

 _Kise mengendikkan bahunya, 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_ ssu _,' batinnya kemudia berniat untuk melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda, yaitu loncat dari atap._

 _Namun, sekali lagi suara yang sama menggagalkan rencanya._

"Jangan mati, _" ucap suara tersebut._

 _Kise membalikkan badannya lagi. Mencari pemilik dari suara yang sudah menggagalkan rencana bunuh dirinya untuk kedua kali._

 _Namun, sekali lagi, tetap nihil. Tidak ada siapapun disana._

 _Tubuh Kise mulai bergetar. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya. "_ E-etto.. Dare ssu _?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar._

 _Tak ada jawaban._

 _Kise memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya sekali lagi. "_ Da-dare ssu _?" Kedua matanya menelusuri seluruh atap. Mencari keberadaan dari pemilik suara._

 _Namun, masih tetap tidak ada jawaban._

 _Ketika Kise membuka mulutnya kembali untuk bertanya, sebuah suara yang sama menjawab pertanyaannya._

"Tidak penting kau tahu siapa aku, Ryou. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, jangan mati. Teruslah hidup, _" ucap suara misterius itu._

 _Kise mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Sebenarnya, siapa kau?"_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak penting kau tau siapa aku, Ryou? _"_

 _Kise menggertakkan gignya. Dia kesal. Suara tersebut tidak mau memberi tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya._

 _Tingkat kekesalan Kise semakin meningkat saat dia mendengar suara tersebut tertawa pelan._

"Hihi. _"_

" _Kenapa kau malah tertawa_ ssu _?"_

"He? Kenapa aku tertawa? Haha.. Kau lucu, Ryou." _Tawa suara misterius itu semakin keras._

 _Perempatan siku-siku mulai tercetak secara imajiner di dahi Kise. Menandakan kalau dia sangat—sangat—kesal dengan tingkah suara misterius tersebut._

 _Pemilik suara misterius yang menyadari kalau Kise tengah kesal, semakin tertawa dengan keras._

 _Kise bisa membayangkan kalau pemilik suara tersebut sekarang sedang memagangi perutnya saking kerasnya di tertawa._

" _Berhenti tertawa kau, dasar Suara-misterius!" teriak Kise._

 _Suara tawa tidak terdengar lagi. Hening kembali menyelimuti. Namun, hening itu tidak berlangsung lama karena suara misterius itu kembali angkat bicara. "_ Kau tahu siapa aku, Ryou. Aku ada karena kau ada. _"_

 _Mendengar ucapan suara tersebut itu, Kise mengernyit bingung. Dia ada karena Kise ada? Apa maksudnya itu?_

 _Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kise, sang suara misterius menjawab, "_ Aku dan kau adalah satu, Kise Ryouta. Kita orang yang sama dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. _"_

" _Orang yang sama? Kepribadian?" Kise berpikir sejenak, "Maksudmu 'alter ego'?" tanya Kise. Keraguan terselip di nada suaranya._

"Ya, _" jawab suara misterius._

" _Eh? Tapi, bagaimana bisa_ ssu _? Aku-" Sang suara misterius memotong ucapan Kise._

"Aku terlahir dari dirimu yang mendambakan kebebasan. Dirimu yang menginginkan sebuah kehidupan normal. Aku terlahir dari harapan yang terus ada di hatimu." _Sebuah sosok terlihat di depan Kise. Di tempat yang tadinya kosong. Sosok tersebut seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Kise._

 _Kise membelalakkan matanya, dia seakan melihat sebuah cermin. Sosok tersebut sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan Kise._

"Aku adalah kau, Ryou. Aku adalah sisi dirimu yang bebas. Kita adalah orang yang sama, _" jelas sosok yang mirip dengan Kise. "_ Jadi, mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang. _" Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya._

/

Kise membuka matanya. Keringat mengalir turun dari keningnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia mendudukkan dirinya menyandar pada kepala kasur. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijit pangkal hidunya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Dia bingung dengan mimpinya barusan.

Alter ego? Benarkah itu hal yang nyata? Dirinya memiliki alter ego?

' _Itu benar, bodoh.'_ Sebuah suara menyahut, menjawab pertanyaanya.

Eh?

Kise tersentak. Dia menolah kemanapun menelusuri kemarnya. Tidak ada siapapun di kamar ini kecuali dirinya, lalu suara tadi milik siapa?

' _Tentu saja milikku kan,'_ ucap suara itu lagi.

Kise tersentak lagi, dia kenal dengan suara ini. Dia pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimana? Di mimpi tadi? Ah ya. Di mimpi tadi. Ini.. Suara misterius yang mengaku sebagai alter egonya.

' _Aku memang alter egomu, Ryou.'_

Kise mendengar suara tersebut menghela napas.

"Jadi, aku benar-benar memiliki alter ego?" Suara Kise lirih—atau bahkan sangat lirih—saat mengatakan hal itu.

' _Ya, kau memiliknya, Ryou,'_ jawab suara tersebut.

Kise menghela napas. "Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memiliki alter ego?"

' _Jawabannya sederhana, itu karena kau sudah sampai pada batas untuk merasakan segala tekananmu.'_

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu _ssu_?"

' _Hmh,'_ suara tersebut mendengus. _'Tentu saja aku tahu, Ryou. Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku.'_

"Ah ya," ucap Kise lemas. Tidak bisa membantah apa yang alter ego-nya katakan.

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa _ssu_? Kau pasti punya nama kan?"

Sang alter ego terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"Hei-"

' _Terserahmu mau memanggilku apa.'_ Jawab alter ego miliknya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Hm? Terserah ku ya?" Kise menggantung kalimatnya, berpikir sejenak untuk memilihkan sebuah nama yang cocok untuk alter ego-nya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau 'Ren'?"

' _Ren?'_ tanya sang alter ego mengulangi nama yang disebutkan Kise.

"Ya. Ren. Terdengar cocok denganmu." Bibir Kise tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum.

' _Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu namaku 'Ren'.'_

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Sang mentari bersinar dengan terang, cahaya-cahayanya menelusup melewati korden. Membangunkan seluruh makhluk hidup dan menyampaikan kalau ini waktunya mereka untuk beraktivitas.

Begitupun dengan Kise. Cahaya mentari yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya.

Dia melirik sebentar ke arah sebuah jam yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya sebelum menyibak selimut dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya agar rasa kantuknya hilang.

Sesampainya ia di kamar mandi, dia berhenti di depan wastafel dan membasuk wajahnya. Menhilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih dia rasakan. Kedua matanya yang sudah mulai terfokus menatap cermin di depannya.

"Ohayou, Ren," ucapnya pelan.

Sebuah suara lain menyahut menjawab salamnya, _'Hm. Ohayou, Ryou.'_ Membuat sebuah senyum terpatri dengan indah di bibirnya. Sepertinya mulai sekarang dia tidak akan sendirian lagi.

.

Kise melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai satu. Dia memakai setelan seragam berwarna putih dengan celana berwarna biru terang. Tak lupa dengan jas berwarna senada dengan celananya yang dia letakkan di atas tas yang kini tengah dibawa dengan salah satu tangan miliknya.

Sesampainya di anak tangga paling terakhir, Kise menoleh, meneliti seluruh ruangan. Di lantai satu ada kedua kakaknya yang tengah duduk di sofa, entah mereka sedang mengerjakan apa Kise tidak tahu—dan tidak ingin tahu. Lalu juga ada ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran pagi dengan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Sedangkah ibunya tengah berkutat dengan seisi dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Kise melangkah menuju meja makan yang ada di dekat dapur. Setibanya dia disana, Kise mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di samping ayahnya. Seperti biasa, ayahnya sama sekali tidak merespon kehaddirannya, dia tetap fokus pada koran yang dibacanya. Namun, ibunya berbeda, dia menatap Kise dengan pandangan sinis dan menusuk.

"Kau yang mengotori lantai semalam, bocah bodoh?" tanya ibunya dengan pandangan dingin menusuk.

Deg.

Jantung Kise rasanya berhenti berdetak. Dia menatap ibunya takut-takut. "I-iya," jawabnya. Suaranya bergetar.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kise tersebut pandangan ibu Kise semakin dingin. "Heh. Sudah kuduga. Dasar anak tidak berguna. Gara-gara kau rumahku yang bersih ini jadi kotor," ucap ibunya mmenghina diri Kise— _lagi_. "Sungguh tidak berguna. Aku bahkan menyesal telah melahirkan anak tak berguna sepertimu."

Dan pernyataan terakhir yang ibunya ucapkan itu membuat diri Kise ingin menangis. Air matanya hampir saja tumpah jika Ren tidak bersuara.

' _Jangan menangis, Ryou. Jangan cengeng.'_

Kise menutup matanya, menghalau bulir-bulir air yang ingin mengalir turun dari kedua manik madunya. 'Aku tidak menangis _ssu_.'

' _Hmh, jelas-jelas kau tadi ingin menangis, Ryou.'_

'Tidak _ssu_. Aku tadi tidak ingin menangis.'

' _Ya, ya. Terserah kau.'_ Ren menyerah untuk memaksa Kise mengaku kalau tadi dia ingin menangis. Setelah itu, Ren kembali terdiam.

'Hei Ren. Kau sedang apa _ssu_?' tanya Kise saat tidak ada lagi suara Ren yang terdengar.

' _Tidur,'_ jawab Ren singkat.

'Eh? Tidur? Kau bisa tidur juga?'

Tidak ada jawaban. Yah,, sepertinya Ren sudah terlelap.

Saking asyiknya berbincang dengan Ren, Kise sampai melupakan eksistensi ibunya yang kini tengah memandang marah ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada sarapan dan makan malam untukmu, Bocah bodoh." Perkataan ibunya itu membuat Kise kembali ke alam nyata. "Itu hukuman karena telah berani mengotori rumahku. Sekarang, cepat kau pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah anak bodoh sepertimu dihadapanku lagi."

Kata-kata ibunya itu sungguh menyakitkan. Itu menambah luka baru pada hati Kise yang sebelumnya mulai terobati dengan hadirnya Ren.

Kise melangkah pergi dengan bibir yang dia gigit agar tangisnya tidak pecah di hadapan ibunya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu, Kise dapat mendengar suara cekikikan kedua kakaknya yang menertawakannya.

Kise terus berjalan menuju pintu, mengabaikan saura cekikikan kedua kakaknya. Memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah yang membuat paru-parunya sesak. Lebih baik dia ada diluar sekarang, begitulah pikir Kise. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia ada di luar sekarang. Di ruangan terbuka, bertemu dengan angin yang mau mengangkat sedikit beban miliknya. Sedikit menenangkannya.

Kise menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Sausana jalan masih sepi karena saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas. Jam tangannya menunjukkan angka 06.05 yang artinya dia masih ada sekitar 2 jam sebelum bunyi bel masuk berdenting di sekolahnya.

Kise memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman kota yang ada di dekat jalan yang tengah di lewati. Suasana taman kota pun tak kalah sepinya denagna suasana jalan yang tadi dilewatinya. Hanya ada dirinya seorang disana.

Kise melangkah menuju ke sebuah kursi taman yang ada di bawah pohon besar, disamping kursi tersebut berdiri sebuah lampu taman klasik dengan ukiran sulur bunga pada besi penyangganya. Kise mendudukkan dirinya disana. Kepalanya ia dongakkan menatap langit biru berawan. Sebuah hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua manik madunya bersembunyi tatkala Kise menutup matanya, menikmati keheningan yang membuat dirinya tenang.

' _Kau suka menyendiri ya, Ryou?'_ tanya Ren, suaranya terdengar malas karena bangun tidur.

'Hm? Yah,, mungkin,' jawab Kise.

' _Mungkin?'_ tanya Ren lagi, sekarang suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak terdengar malas seperti tadi.

'Yah,, kau tahu kan kehidupanku di dunia ini terisi dengan banyak kesialan _ssu_. Dewi fortuna bahkan _Kami_ - _sama_ sama sekali tidak berpihak padaku. Jadi ya, saat aku sendirian aku merasa tenang _ssu_. Ketenangan yang sangat jarang aku rasakan. Bukankah itu sebaiknya aku manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya _ssu_?' jelas Kise panjang lebar. Kedua manik madunya menerawang ke depan, menatap hamparan hijau taman kota yang masih sepi.

Ren tertawa pelan. Kise menekuk bibirnya karena mendengar itu. 'Kenapa kau malah tertawa _ssu_? Memangnya lucu apa?' Kedua pipinya ia gembungkan tanda ia kesal.

' _Haha..'_ Tawa Ren semakin keras.

'Kau menyebalkan _ssu_ , Ren _cchi_.'

' _Ren_ cchi _? Haha.. Itu lucu, Ryou. Lebih baik kau memanggilku Ren saja. Haha..'_

' _Dan hentikan akting kesalmu itu.'_ Ucapan Ren tersebut semakin membuat Kise menekuk bibrnya. Darimana Ren tahu kalau Kise tengah berpura-pura?

' _Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku alter ego-mu, ingat? Jadi aku tahu segala hal tentangmu, Ryou.'_

Kise menghembuskan napasnya, 'Hahh.. Ya, ya. Kau memang tahu segala hal tentangku, Ren. Dan aku masih ingat kalau kau itu alter ego-ku, jadi tidak perlu kau ingatkan lagi.'

Bayangan Kise—Ren—yang tengah mengedikkan bahu terngiang di kepala Kise.

'Dan kembali ke topik, kenapa kau menertawaiku _ssu_?' tanya Kise mengembalikan topik yang tadinya terlupakan.

' _Hm?'_ Sekarang bayangan Kise—Ren—tengah menaikkan salah satu alisnya berkelebat di kepala Kise. _'Kenapa aku menertawakanmu? Haha.. Tentu saja karena kehidupanmu begitu menyedihkan, Ryou.'_

'Kehidupanku memang menyedihkan _ssu_ , tapi kenapa kau malah tertawa, Ren? Bukankah kau harusnya merasa kasihan?'

' _Kasihan? Untuk apa aku kasihan pada kehidupanmu, Ryou?'_

Kise mendengus. 'Kau sangat kejam. Sama sekali tidak kasihan padaku.'

Ren tertawa lagi. _'Haha.. Ya. Aku memang kejam. Aku sama sekali tidak kasihan pada kehidupanmu. Itu karena,'_ ucapan Ren terputus, memberikan sedikit rasa penasaran pada diri Kise.

Karena Ren tidak segera meneruskan kalimatnya, Kise memutuskan untuk bertanya, 'Karena?'

Kise merasakan Ren sedang tersenyum, kebahagiaan Ren dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas. _'Karena mulai sekarang aku akan membuat segala kesialan itu menjadi keberuntungan tanpa batas untukmu, Ryou.'_ Dengan ucapan itu Ren membuat air mata Kise menetes tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Bukan.

Bukan air mata kesedihan seperti yang biasa dia jatuhkan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan. Kise merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Haha.. Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh karena menangis tanpa sebab begini, Ren," ucap Kise sembari menyeka air mata yang mengalir turun dari kedua manik madunya.

' _Dasar cengeng,'_ cibir Ren.

"Kau menghina dirimu sendiri _ssu_ , Ren," Kise terkekeh karena mengucapkan kalimat itu.

' _Sisi lain diriku.'_ Ren mengoreksi.

"Ya ya ya.. Terserahmu." Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di bibir Kise. Kedua manik madunya terlihat bersinar karena cahaya yang telah lama padam akhirnya bisa berpendar kembali.

'Kurasa aku tidak akan sendirian lagi,' batin Kise berucap hangat.

' _Hm,'_

Kise berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke langit. "Yosh. Semangat!" teriaknya sebelum berlalu pergi dari taman tersebut.

.

Gerbang sekolah berwarna coklat tua dengan hiasan sulur-sulur tanaman terlihat di sudut mata Kise. Suasana dibalik gerbang terlihat lengang, yang artinya suasana sekolah masih sepi.

Kise melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang. Di balik gerbang, sebuah bangunan lantai 3 bercat putih dengan sedikit campuran warna biru terang menyambut Kise. Kise mendongak melihat atap bangunan itu. Terlintas di benaknya kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat ia akan melompat dari sana. Sayang sekali, rencananya saat itu gagal total akibat kemunculan Ren, sisi alter ego-nya yang _mengaku_ kalau dia adalah sisi diri Kise yang bebas.

Kalau saja Ren tidak mencegahnya saat itu, apa yang akan terjadi? Kira-kira pertanyaan tersebut lah yang kini melintas di benaknya dan mendapat dengusan kecil dari Ren.

' _Heh. Tentu saja kau sekarang sudah tidak ada disini lagi, Ryou.'_

'Haha.. Kau benar _ssu_ ,' ucap Kise menyetujui perkataan Ren.

Setelah itu, tidak ada perbincangan lagi antara Kise dan Ren.

Kise sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya. Sedangkan Ren lebih memilih diam dan mengawasi apa yang Kise lakukan.

Kise terus berjalan sampai dia berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan X-2 dan menggeser pintu bercat biru gelap di depannya. Langkah Kise membawanya ke sebuah pasangan meja-kursi yang ada di pojok paling belakang, terisolasi dari pasangan meja-kursi lain yang ada di depannya. Pemandangan langit biru cerah yang Kise lihat dari balik jendela menyejukkan hatinya, memberinya sedikit semangat untuk menjalani satu hari yang panjang—lagi.

'Suasananya tenang _ssu_ ,' benaknya berucap pelan. Kepala bersurai mentari miliknya ia jatuhkan ke atas dinginnya meja, membiarkan surai kuningnya turun mengikuti gravitasi hingga menyentuh permukaan meja.

'Ingin tidur..' Kelopak mata Kise perlahan mulai menutup, menyembunyikan manik madu miliknya.

.

Sayup-sayup Kise mendengar banyak suara di sekitarnya, membicarakan banyak hal yang tidak dapat Kise dengar dengan jelas. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka menampilkan manik madu miliknya. Setitik air mata terlihat di ujung mata Kise, salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang tengah menguap lebar. Kedua tangan dia regangkan untuk melemaskan otot-otonya dan menata kesadarannya kembali.

Dengan kepala yang masih setia menempel di permukaan meja, Kise melihat sekeliling. Tempat duduk paling pojok belakang memberinya akses lebih untuk melihat suasana seluruh penjuru kelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya tengah asik berbincang dengan teman akrab mereka masing-masing, tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Kise di pojok kelas.

Merasa kalau tidak akan ada seorang pun di kelas tersebut yang akan mengusik Kise memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

Baru saja Kise akan menutup kembali kedua matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi, sebuah bunyi gebrakan meja membangunkannya. Segera saja tubuh yang tadinya bersandar dengan malas ke meja terduduk dengan tegap di kursi. Dan baru Kise sadari kalau bunyi gebrakan meja itu berasal dari mejanya, tepatnya mejanya yang di gebrak oleh seseorang.

Kise menatap orang yang tadi menggebrak mejanya dengan pandangan kesal. Inginnya dia memarahi orang tersebut, namun sayang niat tersebut diurungkannya. Pandangan kesal yang tadinya dia arahkan kepada pelaku penggebrakan mejanya berubah menjadi sorot mata datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kise tak kalah datar dengan pandangan matanya.

Sesorang yang ditanya oleh Kise balik menatap manik madu Kise dengan tatapan datar yang hampir identik. Apabila tatapan datar Kise terkesan seperti menyembunyikan berbagai macam emosi, maka tatapan datar dari pemuda yang tadi menggebrak meja Kise terkesan dingin dan tanpa emosi.

Pemuda berambut merah di depan Kise masih mempertahankan tatapan datarnya. Dia menatap Kise dengan pandangan merendahkan dan— _entahlah. Ada setitik kekecewaan disana._

"Ikut aku," ucap pemuda beramput merah itu sebelum berbalik melangkah pergi dari hadapan Kise.

Sejenak Kise menatap bingung ke arah punggung pemuda tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian di berdiri dan mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini sudah sampai di daun pintu kelasnya.

Kise terus menatap punggung pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan kaki yang terus melangkah mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Tak satu pun dari kedua pemuda tersebut yang berucap sepatah kata hanya untuk melepas keheningan yang ada. Bel sekolah yang berbunyi sejak beberapa menit lalu pun mereka abaikan.

Kise sebenarnya ingin sekali kembali ke kelasnya saat dia mendengar bel berbunyi. Namun niat itu harus ia urungkan karena pemuda di depannya ini jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada guru killer yang saat ini tengah mengajar di kelasnya.

Langkah Kise berubah ragu saat dia dan pemuda berambut merah tersebut sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 'R. Osis'. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai muncul di otaknya tatkala pemuda berambut merah tersebut menggeser pintu dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Masuk, Kise," ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada perintah yang tidak bisa Kise bantah. Dengan ragu Kise memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ruang osis terlihat bersih dan rapi— _sangat_. Tentu saja, Sang Ketua Osis sekolahnya itu sangat mencintai kebersihan dan kesempurnaan. Karena itu sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Ruang Osis pasti bersih dari yang namanya kotoran tidak penting, baik hidup ataupun tidak.

"Tutup pintunya, Kise," Sebuah perintah terdengar kembali dari bibir pemuda berambut merah. Dia kini tengah bersandar ke kusen jendela sembari menatap datar suasana di luar sana.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Kise menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan. Setelah memastikan pintu benar-benar tertutup, Kise berdiri diam di dekat pintu, masih belum menjauh selangkah pun dari tempatnya semula berdiri. Dia tengah menunggu perintah dari pemuda berambut merah.

"Duduklah," Akhirnya sebuah perintah yang sedari tadi dinantinya keluar dari belah bibir sang pemuda berambut merah.

Dengan patuh, Kise mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut, sebuah kursi yang ada di depan meja bercat coklat kayu dengan beberapa buku bersampul beda tertata rapi diatasnya.

Hening menyelimuti ruang osis tatkala Kise telah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Akashi yang tadi memberi perintah padanya masih berdiri diam dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus menembus kaca ruangan. Sedangkan Kise, kini dia tengah terduduk diam dengan pandangan menatap lurus ke arah Akashi. Dalam benaknya, Kise bertanya-tanya kenapa Akashi memanggilnya dan menyuruh Kise untuk mengikutinya yang berakhir dengan keduanya termangu diam di dalam ruang osis.

Keheningan masih terus berlanjut tanpa seorang pun dari keduanya yang membuka suara.

' _Dia orangnya?'_ Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah keheningan dalam diri Kise.

Hanya dalam diri Kise. Bukan keheningan yang sedari tadi menghantui ruangan osis tersebut.

'Kau sudah bangun, Ren?' Sebelum Kise bertanya, dia sempat tersentak kecil ketika mendengar suara Ren yang tiba-tiba bertanya.

' _Tentu saja belum,'_ Kise dapat menangkap nada menyindir yang kentara jelas dari kalimat yang baru saja Ren ucapkan. Sebuah dengusan kecil juga dapat Kise tangkap sebelum Ren melanjutkan perkataannya.

' _Kalau aku belum bangun, lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa berbicara denganmu, Ryou?'_ Untuk kalimat ini, entah kenapa Kise dapat membayangkan dengan mudah dirinya tengah memutar bola mata malas.

Kise terkikik geli dengan jawaban yang diutarakan oleh Ren. 'Hihi. Aku tahu, Ren.'

' _Tidak ada yang lucu, Ryou,'_ Sekali lagi bayangan akan Ren yang menghela napas memenuhi benak Kise. Entah kenapa Kise jadi terlalu mudah untuk dapat membayangkan berbagai macam ekspresi dari alter egonya itu.

Kise masih terkikik geli hingga Ren menguccapkan _'Terserah'_ dengan ekspresi yang dapat Kise bayangkan dengan mudah.

' _Kembali ke pokok persoalan, Ryou. Jadi, dia orangnya?'_ Nada yang diucapkan Ren terdengar serius dan datar.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ren padanya, Kise mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih bergeming di dekat jendela. Kedua manik crimson yang sedari dulu selalu Kise kagumi, menatap hamparan kehidupan di belakang jendela yang terbentang luas. Bibir tipis yang dulu sering mengucapkan kata cinta juga sebuah senyum yang seringkali mampir disana hanya untuk Kise, juga ia pandang lamat-lamat mengantarkan sebuah memori bahagia tentangnya yang pernah bahagia bersama pemuda tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, kilatan sendu mulai terbentuk di kedua manik madu Kise. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman sendu yang terlihat menyanyat hati.

"Ya," ucapnya tanpa sadar menyuarakan jawabannya teruntuk Ren dengan suara lirih. 'Dia orangnya,' terusnya berbisik dalam hati.

Selanjutnya, Ren menatap Akashi lamat-lamat dari manik madu milik Kise. Dia menyelidik segala sesuatu dari penampilan Akashi mulai dari ujung rambut hinggan sepatu hitam yang dikenakannya.

' _Tidak buruk,'_ komentarnya kemudian.

'Tidak buruk?' Kise tertawa hambar. 'Hanya itu komentarmu untuknya, Ren?'

Ren mendengus, seperti enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Meskipun begitu, akhirnya Ren tetap menjawab pertanyaan yang Kise ucapkan. _'Ya... mungkin,'_ ucapnya dengan nada keraguan pada akhir jawabnnya.

'Mungkin? Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari kata 'mungkin'mu itu, Ren?' Sekali lagi, tawa hambar terbentuk dalam benak Kise. Hei berkomentar 'tidak buruk' pada diri Akashi itu terlalu sulit diterima. Akashi terlalu sempurna untuk menerima komentar seperti itu— _oke, itu hanya pendapat Kise saja._

Ren menghela napas sebelum menjawab. _'Hm. Sejujurnya aku masih ragu dengan pendapatku sendiri. Kau tahu? Seorang Akashi Seijuuro itu sempurna, menurutmu. Tapi tidak menurutku,'_

'Kenapa begitu?' Sebuah kernyitan tanpa sadar tercetak pada wajah manisnya, membuat Akashi yang sedari tadi mengamati Kise diam-diam dari kaca jendela menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

' _Dia terlalu minim ekspresi, Ryou,'_ Sebuah helaan napas sekali lagi dapat Kise bayangkan dengan jelas di benaknya.

'Aku tahu itu, Ren,'

' _Dia juga orang yang tidak berperasaan, kurasa,'_ Kini bayangan Kise tengah mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh melintas dengan bebas di benak Kise.

Sedikitnya Kise merasa tidak terima dengan jawaban Ren. Heh. Apa katanya tadi? Tidak berperasaan? Maksudnya apa coba? Akashi mencintainya— _dulu_. Tentu saja dia 'berperasaan' 'kan?

' _Hmh,'_ Sebuah dengusan Ren keluarkan sebagai balasan pada pemikiran sepihak Kise. _'Berperasaan kau pikir? Mana ada orang berperasaan yang meninggalkan pacarnya hanya karena alasan tidak jelas, Ryou? Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mencari tahu apakah kau benar-benar melakukan hal 'itu' atau tidak. Juga jangan lupakan dengan sikapnya yang kasar dan sangat tidak sopan saat memutuskanmu. Ingat itu? Dia sama sekali tidak berperasaan. Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Kau berhak mendaptkan yang lebih baik daripada Akashi, Ryou!'_ jelas Ren panjang lebar. Nadanya penuh dengan emosi yang melarut ke dalam hati Kise dan dengan mudah membuat hatinya yang memang sensitif merasakan luapan emosi itu. Setitik air mata tanpa bisa Kise—maupun Ren—cegah, terkumpul di sudut mata Kise. Sekejap saja dia berkedip, pasti bulir-bulir air mata itu menetes turun dari manik almondnya.

Kise menundukkan kepalanya agar Akashi tidak melihat ada setitik airmata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan yang dapat didengar Akashi.

Sedangkan Akashi, dia sedari tadi terus saja mengawasi Kise dari bayangan yang terbentuk di jendela. Keningnya berkerut samar saat melihat Kise tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan tepat sebelum Kise menundukkan kepalanya, Akashi melihat ada setitik airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'Kau kenapa, Ryouta?' tanya benak Akashi dengan nada cemas yang kentara seandainya dia mengucapkan tiga kalimat tersebut dengan suara.

Akashi hendak mengutarakan pertanyaan dalam benaknya saat Kise tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. 'Pandangan matanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya,' pikir Akashi.

'Tapi...' Manik crimsonnya berbalik menatap langsung ke balik manik madu Kise. 'Seperti ada yang berbeda,'

Kini, kedua manik crimson Akashi menatap lurus juga menyelidik ke arah manik madu Kise. Akashi mencari sesuatu dia balik manik madu itu. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin sekali mengetahui apa itu. Sesuatu yang seolah menariknya untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam dan membongkar misteri yang ada di dalamnya.

Kise tahu dirinya tengah ditatap dengan begitu intens oleh Akashi. Karena itu dia membalas tatapan Akashi dengan pandangan datar yang hampir selalu menjadi topeng sehari-harinya.

Hampir. Ingat! Bukan sudah.

Kise menatap Akashi dengan pandangan datar dan berani. Menyembunyikan segala perasaan sedihnya yang muncul kembali saat memori menyakitkannya bersama Akashi terulang di benaknya.

Keheningan masih berlanjut dengan kedua pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut yang saling menatap dalam diam. Sang pemuda berambut merah dengan pandangan tajam dan menyelidiknya dan pemuda bersurai kuning dengan pandangan datar poker face andalannya.

Akhirnya keheningan itu berhasil diusir pergi oleh helaan napas Akashi. Dia mengalihkan pandangan manik crimsonnya dari Kise— _ini saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Kise sedari tadi—_ ke arah tumpukan buku di dekat pot bunga besar berwarna hitam.

Diam-diam Kise juga ikut menghela napas lega. 'Syukurlah,' benaknya mengucap syukur yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia ucapkan.

' _Merindukan ucapan 'syukur' itu, huh?'_ Pertanyaan Ren kembali bergema di benak Kise.

'Ya,' jawab Kise mengambang. Pikirannya tengah memikirkan kapan terakhir kalinya dia mengucap syukur pada apa yang menimpanya.

"Kurasa ini pertama kalinya," ujarnya dengan suara lirih.

Kise merasakan Ren tersenyum dengan tarikan bibir yang terlihat tulus. _'Syukurlah, Ryou,'_ ucapnya dengan nada yang juga sama tulusnya dengan bayangan senyum dalam benak Kise.

Tanpa sadar, Kise juga menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis. Senyum pertama— _mungkin—_ setelah entah berapa lama dia tidak dapat tersenyum lagi.

Senyum Kise merupakan sebuah senyum yang tulus dari hati. Matanya yang sewarna madu terlihat indah saat dirinya tersenyum. Aura hangat juga menguar dari dirinya, membuat siapapun disekitarnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Tidak terkecuali Akashi.

Dia kembali memperhatikan Kise saat menangkap sebuah kalimat meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir Kise. Awalnya Akashi ingin bertanya perihal apa yang Kise ucapkan. Namun, hal tersebut diurungkannya saat melihat sebuah senyum merekah di wajah tampan-coret-manis-coret Kise. Seketika Akashi terpesona dengan senyuman itu.

Sebuah senyum tulus dari hati Kise. Senyum tersebut bahkan menyampai ke manik madu Kise yang sedari dulu meredup dan perlahan mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

Bibir Akashi tertarik ke atas ketika melihat senyuman hangat Kise. Seolah dia juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan Kise.

'Kebahagiaan... kah?' Pertanyaan gamang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise kembali ke hamparan udara kosong di balik jendela.

'Kapan terakhir kali Kise merasa bahagia?' Tiba-tiba pertanyaan yang tidak pernah Akashi pikirkan muncul dalam benaknya. Bahagia, kapan kiranya Kise mendapat kebahagiaan yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti ini.

Ah, memikirkan itu membuat perasaan Akashi tidak menentu. Sesungguhnya dia masih—sangat—mencintai Kise. Tapi, dengan penghianatan yang Kise lakukan, Akashi tidak dapat memaafkannya. Tidak. Dia tidak mampu. Kise sudah menggores luka paling dalam pada hatinya.

Tapi, melihat Kise tersenyum seperti saat sekarang ini dan itu bukan karena Akashi membuat perasaannya tidak menentu. Dia senang akhirnya bisa melihat senyum Kise lagi. Namun sudut hatinya yang lain tengah menggerutu cemburu karena senyum itu bukan disebabkan oleh Akashi. Sedang bagian hatinya yang lain merasa kalau Kise tidak pantas untuk tersenyum seperti itu di hadapan Akashi. Dia pantas untuk menerima hukuman berat karena sudah menyakiti hati seorang Seijuurou Akashi.

Heh. Akashi mendengus kecil, mengejek perasaannya yang tidak menentu. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Kise.

' _Hmh. Tuan muda Seijuurou ini kurasa sangat senang menatapmu ya, Ryou?'_ Ren mendengus kecil, nada suaranya terdengar sinis. Yah, sudah dapat Kise ketahui dengan pasti kalau Ren tidak menyukai—baca:benci—Akashi.

' _Saa_ ,' jawab Kise singkat.

Kise sedari tadi memang menyadari kalau Akashi menatapnya dengan intens. Hei, dia bukan orang yang tidak peka untuk menyadari kalau dirinya ditatap dengan tatapan se-intens itu oleh Akashi.

Karena itu, Kise menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada Akashi yang masih berada di dekat jendela.

"Apa yang mau anda bicarakan, Akashi- _sama_?" Kise sudah belajar untuk tidak memanggil Akashi dengan 'Akashi _cchi_ ' dan lebih memilih untuk memanggilnya 'Akashi- _sama'_ sejak dirinya dengan Akashi berpisah.

Alasannya? Sederhana. Karena Akashi mengatakan kalau Kise tidak boleh memanggilnya 'Akashi _cchi_ ' lagi. Selain itu, Akashi juga mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat kejam bagi hati sensitif Kise. Karena itu, Kise memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Akashi dan tidak menambah luka baru di hatinya.

Sesaat, Akashi menatap Kise. Dia menatap lekat pada kedua manik madu Kise sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah jendela.

Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti sebelum Akashi berucap menjawab pertanyaan Kise. "Bergabunglah ke klub basket, Kise," ucapnya dengan nada datar dan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Kise menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Apa kata Akashi tadi? Klub basket?

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi?" tanya Kise melupakan panggilan hormatnya pada Akashi- _sama_.

Kise menatap tajam Akashi. Namun juga terdapat binar penasaran dan bingung di balik manik madunya.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise, Akashi melangkah mendekati sebuah meja yang terletak di ujung ruangan, tepat berada di samping jendela. Akashi menjulurkan tangannya mengambil sebuah map berwarna kuning terang dengan hiasan matahari di bagian pojok kanan atas. Dia membuka map itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan mulai membaca isi map.

"Kise Ryouta. Seorang model terkenal yang memiliki banyak penggemar kecuali di sekolahnya sendiri. Memiliki bakat basket yang tidak disadari oleh siapapun. Seorang _copycat_ handal dalam berbagai gerakan. Mulai ertarik dengan basket saat bertemu Aomine, namun ketertarikanmu belum cukup membuat seorang Kise Ryouta bergabung dalam klub basket," jelas Akashi tanpa menatap Kise sedikitpun. Dia tidak menyadari Kise yang kini tengah terperangah heran akan semua info yang dibacakan Akashi.

Namun, bukan hanya Kise yang terperangah bingung, Ren pun juga kini tengah menaikkan alisnya bingung jika saja dia memang benar-benar berwujud.

"Dari mana Akashi tahu semua itu _ssu_?"

' _Dari mana kau tahu semua itu, Akashi?'_

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dengan halus dari Kise dan Ren secara berbarengan.

Akashi menutup map yang dipegangnya dengan lambat. Pandangannya kini ia alihkan ke arah Kise, dia dapat melihat binar bingung juga bertanya dari balik manik madu Kise.

Dan entah kenapa, sudut bibir Akashi tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai. Entah karena alasan apa, Akashi merasa puas bisa membuat Kise menatapnya dengan binar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Namun belum sempat Kise melihat seringai tercetak di bibir Akashi, seringai tersebut sudah menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar sama seperti sebelumnya.

' _Ck. Ck. Dasar dikatator tsundere,'_ cibir Ren yang sempat melihat seringai di balik bibir Akashi.

"Bergabunglah dengan klub basket, Kise," ucap Akashi lagi, sama sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan Kise sebelumnya.

Kise terdiam. Dia merasa sedikit kesal karena Akashi sama sekali tidak menajwab pertanyaannya. Namun perasaan kesal itu masih kalah dibanding perasaan bingung yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan menggantung di benaknya. Seperti 'Kenapa?' 'Dari mana Akashi tahu itu?' 'Apa ini jebakan?' Karena itu, Kise kini menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatu juga lantai yang tiba-tiba terasa menarik di sudut matanya.

"Bergabunglah dengan klub basket, Kise. Kemampuanmu akan sia-sia jika tidak digunakan," ucap— _atau mungkin ajak?_ —Akashi lagi. Dia masih menatap datar ke arah Kise yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Kise tidak menjawab ajakan Akashi. Berbagai pikiran, entah itu pertanyaan atau hanya perasaan negatif, berseliweran di otaknya, membuatnya ragu untuk menerima ajakan Akashi atau menolaknya.

' _Terima saja, Ryou,'_

Suara Ren mengahamburkan segala pemikiran negatif Kise. Dia mengerut bingung dalam hati. 'Untuk apa? Bagaimana kalau Akashi berniat jahat padaku _ssu_?'

' _Siapa tahu bukan itu niatnya Ryou. Lagipula dia benar, bukan? Kemampuanmu akan sia-sia jika tidak digunakan,'_ ucap Ren mengulang perkataan Akashi perihal kemampuannya.

'Tapi-'

' _Terima saja, Ryou. Kurasa ini saatnya kau mulai mencari teman,'_ Ren memotong ucapan Kise dengan perkataan yang langsung membuatnya terdiam—juga bertanya.

'Teman?'

' _Hm,'_

Terdiam sejenak. Kise tengah memikirkan apa yang barusan diucapkan Ren. 'Teman, ya?' tanyanya gamang sebelum mengambil jawaban pasti.

'Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya,' putusnya membuat Ren tersenyum lembut.

' _Ya. Semoga berhasil,'_ dengkur Ren sebelum kembali tidur.

Kise menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap ke balik manik crimson Akashi yang masih menatapnya dengan lekat juga datar. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat sebuah senyum simpul mampir di wajah tampan Akashi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya, Akashi,"

.

TBC/END

.

Yak. Saya kembali membawa ff baru lagi.. Padahal yang dua ff sebelumnya belum end ;^; *maafkan daku* Di ff ini saya buat pairing AkaKise. Awalnya terinspirasi dari kisah saya sendiri namun entah kenapa malah keluar jalur.. :"" Disini yang punya alter ego bukan Akashicchi tapi Ki-chan. Nama Ren adalah nama rp saya *dulu* :"

Sekian aja lah.. Saya bingung mau ngetik apa lagi. Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya dan semoga suka ya..

Sampai jumpa next chapter! '-')/


End file.
